Majin Tobias
“We’re fighting a war. Casualties will happen, and all we can do is hold our heads high and keep fighting, so their deaths would not be in vain.” - Majin's last words to his friends Majin Tobias was a charcoal-skinned humanoid creature with a metal right arm and Goku-style black hair. One of his most notable traits was that the whites of his eyes were red, and he had no pupils. Personality Majin was a serious and grim person, in a somewhat similar manner to Dark. He was an expert strategist and planner, and he felt that it was his responsibility to act as a father to his soldiers. As such, he tried to put as much of the team’s burdens onto himself, which greatly harmed him psychologically. He realized this completely, and kept it hidden from the rest of the team, for he did not want them to worry about him. In the end, he died as he lived, sacrificing his life to allow the others to escape. Background Majin was the results of genetic engineering by a younger Dakkun Razes. He was deemed a failed experiment and was abandoned soon after his creation. Taking the name Majin Tobias, he began to wander the world in search of a purpose. Over the next few years, Majin was a teacher, police officer, firefighter, librarian, programmer, engineer, ice cream scooper, chemist, biologist, physician, doctor, lawyer, and actor. Between this time, Majin lost his right arm, which he had replaced with a mechanical one. He eventually found a stable job as one of Matthew Schueren’s elite warriors. There, he learned true friendship through fellow elites Dark, Sky, and Pizz; the four became a very close group. Majin remained with Schueren for some time, until he accidentally discovered how corrupted the politician had become. Taking the initiative, he deserted the elites with Dark, Sky, and Pizz. Majin was considered the Resistance’s founder; it was his idea to revolt, after all. His motley crew of misfits stayed constantly on the run, spreading their cause wherever they went. Majin made most of the group’s decisions; his long-range sonar abilities proved very useful in avoiding the other elites. But the conflict was inevitable; Majin knew that he was only delaying what was fated to happen. The two groups clashed after about a year of pointless chasing. After Neptuna was fatally wounded and Sky went berserk, Majin ordered Dark and Pizz to retreat with their frenzied friend, believing that Sky would only get himself killed and his friends captured. Dark and Pizz disappeared into the shadows with the flailing Sky as Majin prepared to make his last stand. As the three fleeing friends broke away into the busy city, they glanced backwards, just as an explosion rocketed the area that they were just in. Majin’s battered metal arm landed in front of them with a clang as they realized what had happened. The Resistance had suffered their first casualty. Powers and Abilities As a genetically engineered being, Majin was physically stronger, faster, and mentally sharper than most humans. He was also an expert energy manipulator; he could shoot beams from his left hand with such concentration that they would bore through whatever surface they hit, effectively liquefying its surface. Thanks to his red eyes, Majin could shoot eyebeams. These blasts would temporarily disorient anyone who was hit by them. Majin’s mechanical right arm gave him unparalleled strength and a concealed flamethrower that would activate with a single command. Majin also possessed sonar, short-range teleportation, flight, and regeneration. Trivia * Majin is loosely based off the signature character of SmackJeeves user Majin-Tobias. Category:Characters Category:Resistance leaders Category:Resistance founders Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters debuting in "The Dark Age" Category:Genetically-engineered beings